1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel construction and more particularly to panels for use in building construction for roofs, floors and other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various panels have heretofore been proposed but these have had serious practical limitations.
Vetz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,331, shows a foamed plastic plate in which sheet members are employed with top and bottom flanges connected by wires and the interior filled with foamed material which is exposed at the top and bottom. The end sheet metal members do not provide satisfactory joints either as to water tightness or heat or sound insulation. The panel is also lacking in any protection against fire.
Weismann, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991, shows reinforced modular foam panels in which stabilized foam of polystyrene or polyurethane is adherent to and reinforced by internal lattices of light wire. The panel may be mounted on a poured concrete slab and one or both faces plastered. The panel of Weismann lacks adequate strength for use as a roof or floor panel and is not fire resistant.
Beckwith, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,352 shows a reinforced insulating roof slab in which exterior facing panels of asbestos and Portland cement have an insulating filling in semi-rigid form such as cane fiber board or of bonded asbestos fiber of mineral wool in semi-rigid blocks, or of loose felting material, or of other materials. Beckwith mentions the use of internal reinforcing bars of metal or of wood and edge reinforcing strip to face and to protect the core and to reinforce the panel. The edge reinforcing strip may be shaped to provide a ship-lap or a groove to receive a spline. The Beckwith structure is heavy, has the internal reinforcing strips disposed in a different fashion, has a different end and edge construction and lacks the protective features of the internal reinforcing and of the lower panel section found in applicant's construction.
Mathews, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,986, shows laminated panels in which two outside covers of zinc coated steel have polyurethane foam therebetween and tongue and groove edges. Mathews does not disclose a structure which could be used for the purposes of the panels of the present invention.
Nicosia, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,985, shows a reinforced synthetic resin structural panel in which a vertical panel has ceiling and floor supports shown as elongated U-shaped brackets fastened to the floor and ceiling with a central vertical reinforcing screen embedded in a foam synthetic resin body, the exterior faces of the body being covered by a thin asbestos covering or a surface coating.
Nicosia does not disclose the panel construction of applicant nor the end and edge features nor the same internal reinforcement nor the retention of gypsum board.
Peck, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,922, shows a metal edged slab and building construction in which a single end I-beam furnishes a socket for the end of a panel of cementitious material such as gypsum, but does not disclose a composite panel with comparable internal reinforcement, nor end and edge joint construction comparable to that herein disclosed, nor gypsum board retention for fire protection.
Raynes, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,710, shows a fire resistant wall panel in which gypsum wall boards have polystyrene foam disposed therebetween and with further gypsum wall board or cement covering.
Raynes does not show a light weight panel, does not disclose any comparable internal reinforcement, does not show any comparable edge and end construction, does not have any comparable gypsum board retention and does not have a panel capable of use for the purposes of the panel herein disclosed.
It has also been proposed to employ gypsum board with a tongue and groove aluminum edge molding but this is objectionable because of the heat transmission by the edge molding.
It has also been proposed to employ tapered urethane roof panels in various sizes up to 4 feet by 12 feet and with tapers of one-eighth, one-quarter, and one-half inch per foot with a top skin of felt, kraft, or foil paper, and with a bottom skin of perlite, fire rated gypsum or felt. These panels are particularly susceptible to delamination and do not meet the Factory Mutual Class 1 or Underwriter's Laboratories Class A requirements for fire and uplift ratings for the roof deck and insulation components of roofing systems.
Other roof and floor panels now available are excessively heavy so that special hoisting equipment is required to mount the panels in place. The roof and floor panels now available are inadequate as to heat and sound insulation, are not fireproof or adequately fire resistant or have other shortcomings.